Mrs Hatchet vs The Shadow Monkey
by whitem
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the end of Overdue?  Here's my take...  Oneshot...


Another one shot that came to mind that I just had to write. Hope it's not too stupid…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

Mrs. Hatchet vs. The Shadow Monkey

The screeching monkey tore through the Libraries roof, debris flying everywhere. Immediately Kim and Ron turned around, and ran towards the building.

Ron grabbed the door handle and yanked… it didn't move!

"Kim! It's locked!"

"This way…!" Kim grabbed Ron by the arm and they ran along the side of the Library, looking for another entrance.

Meanwhile, inside…

"Wh… who are you, and what are you doing in my library?" Mrs. Hatchet said to the ghostly monkey apparition.

"I am the fearsome Shadow Monkey… eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The being said, finishing with an ear splintering screech.

"Humph… Shadow Monkey, likely story!" Mrs. Hatchet was not going to be bullied in her library.

"I am here for your soul! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!"

"What?" Mrs. Hatchet felt a twinge of fear, but she quickly suppressed it. "Ha! Mister, I don't have a soul!"

"You are human, are you not?" The Shadow Monkey asked, sounding a little peeved that this mere human dared to talk back.

"Well… yes…" Mrs. Hatchet replied.

"Then you have a soul! Now give it to me, or DIE!"

"Honey, you can try…" Mrs. Hatchet said, as she was starting to get a little angry. The Shadow Monkey lunged…

Outside the Library…

"All doors are locked KP! It's almost as if something doesn't want us inside!"

"Gee, ya think so?" Kim was getting a little perturbed at her situation. She knew there was someone inside who needed her help. Or so she thought.

"OK, Ron, you know what this means."

"Yeah, roof time."

Kim shot her grappling gun at the roof ledge, Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's shoulders, and with a whir of the gun's motor, both were whisked to the roof.

As soon as they landed, Kim took off running towards the roof exit that led inside the building. As soon as she reached the door, Kim turned to say something to Ron, but he wasn't there.

"Where…?" She quickly glanced around the roof, and saw Ron leaning over the edge where they had ascended, and he was bent over the edge, with nothing on but his boxers!

"Ron! What are you doing?"

"Kim…! Help me! My pants are caught on the roof edge! I need to get them!"

Kim quietly walked up behind her friend, and suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. She reached down and quickly hooked a finger under his waistband, pulled, and let it go. SNAP!

Ron came up so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. "Kim! Why did you do that?" Ron's face was turning about 50 different shades of red.

"Sorry… couldn't resist." Kim said with a little smirk. "Hey, at least you got your pants."

"Yeah, with no help from you!" Ron's feigned anger wasn't swaying Kim at all. He was just glad he was able to retrieve his pants.

After quickly pulling on his Cargo's the two ran back to the roof entrance.

Back inside…

Mrs. Hatchet was amazed at what she remembered from her High School days when she was on the girls track team. She had thrown the shot put, and the discus. Now she was using those old skills to throw and whip things at this shadow thing as she was running and ducking from it.

After running around a bit, and a few close calls from a swinging claw, she ended up back near her desk. There she saw the book that this infernal creature had come from. Guessing that the book was the key, Mrs. Hatchet lunged forward, and was able to get the book before her desk was destroyed by another swipe of the beast's hand.

She was then able to quickly duck behind a shelf full of books. Taking a chance, she opened the book to see if there was any kind of a clue as to what she should do. "Huh…" She said to herself. "Definitely not a cheese book."

Back on the roof…

Of course the roof door was also locked, but it wasn't as formidable a barrier as the other doors, so Kim quickly kicked it open. The two heroes raced down the steps. After a couple wrong turns, they started to recognize where they were. Somehow they had ended up on the backside of the library, near a storage room.

The two raced down the hall, towards the main library, and just before they reached the closed doors, a table came crashing through, landing at their feet in pieces.

"Oh, no… Mrs. Hatchet…" Kim gasped putting her hand to her mouth. Then she heard a voice that she never thought she would be so glad to hear.

"You will never get my soul, you overgrown simian!"

After hearing Mrs. Hatchet's voice, the two teens burst into the library. What they saw was astonishing!

Mrs. Hatchet was advancing on the shadow monkey, holding a large book in front of her like a shield. Floating in front of that was the Shadow Monkey with a pained look on its face. It was backing up trying to get away from this enraged woman, and it was shrinking!

When Kim and Ron had burst into the room, both the Shadow Monkey and Mrs. Hatchet turned to look at the new comers.

"What are you two doing here?" the Librarian said, as she continued to walk towards the now shrinking and screaming Shadow Monkey.

"We came to… save you." Kim said, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Save me? From what?" Mrs. Hatchet said, as she snapped the book shut on the Shadow Monkey, who was now only about 8 inches tall. The power of the book had shrunk him down, and rendered him helpless. In fact, he was a bit relieved to get away from this half-crazed woman.

"Now… as for you two… Since most of this is your fault by returning the wrong book, I'll see the BOTH of you in Library Lock-up all next week until this mess is cleaned up!"

"Awww Mannnn!" Both teens whined.

* * *

I keep getting different ideas in my head, and this is the only way to clear my head so I can work on other projects… Hope this was entertaining…

Check out a forum I just created. "Epilogues, Sequels, and Please Finish!" I thought it would be a good one…


End file.
